Poke High School
by Latin Echidna
Summary: Remade: Lives of students that go through the good and bad times, but that doesn't stop them from living their life's Red,Leaf,Jimmy,Marina,Brendan,May,Lucas,Dawn,Hilbert/Touya,Hilda,Ethan,Lyra...BURNINGLEAF,QUEST,HOEN,SINOH,CHESS,HEARTSOUL,  more shipps
1. Moving

**Well here is the remastered version. I'm sorry for those people who liked the other one, but I really gad no choice, I wasn't happy with it and I didnt know to continue a story if I wasn't going to happy with it. Most of the chapters are a bit different compared to the original one so don't complain that its all the same, there is a few modification since the original one.**

**So anyway hope you all enjoy.  
**

**Dislaimer: I dont own any of the characters...I wish though**

* * *

Clear blue skies, clouds passing by peacefully, birds chirping happily, its mostly always like this in the peaceful town of Pallet Town. As a young teen always loves it when its like this laying down on the grass, his eyes closed, with his cap covering his eyes. Sometimes this is what he needed, maybe to forget every single trouble he might of went through in the past. Yep he always loved it when its this way hoping nothing will disturb it.

"Hey Red there you are. What are you doing?" Said another boy also wearing a cap.

Red started groaning and opening his eyes slowly. "What do you want Ash can't you see I'm busy?"

"Your not doing anything but laying down on the grass, so come already lets go eat, I'm starving." Ash said petting his growling stomach.

Reds stomach also started growling. "Fine, your lucky I got myself hungry too or else I wouldn't even bother going with you guys." As Red got up and stretched.

"Geez why is it that you always have to make yourself feel distant with all of us?" Ash asked. "You should already know that, its just the way I am, but you guys seem to have no problem with it." Red replied. "I guess but can we go now, I feel like I'm going to faint if I don't eat soon." Ash whined feeling a bit drowsy.

"Alright lets get going." He said being annoyed by Ash's whining.

Just in a couple of minutes the both cap wearing boys made it to Pallet Towns local waffle house, Home Style Dining. "Finally you two got here lets order already." Said Gary as he, Misty, Brock, and Iris were already in the counter to order. "Hey don't order without us." Yelled Ash now he along with Red got in line to catch up to the others.

After ordering there food they all sat down in a round table and happily ate.

"Man I'm full that chicken and waffle really hit the spot." Said Ash happily satisfied with full belly

"Like always Ash you're the first one to finish." Said Iris still finishing up her hash browns.

"What I was hungry." Replied Ash reaching up to his soda and drinking the last amount it had left. "Its not a crime to be hungry"

"Well I'm done." Said Brock as he just sits down waiting for the food to go down.

"So Ash what took you and Red so long to get here anyway." Misty asked.

"I was looking for Red everywhere until I found just laying down on the grass up in the hills." Ash answering Misty's question "He was even being to stubborn to come so it took me a while to try and convince him

"You didn't convince me, all you did was annoy me, and I just got hungry too that's why I cooperated." Said Red. "Maybe if I had some duck tape with me I would tie up your mouth to prevent you from even eating and just see you suffer from hunger."

"Like you would of done it anyway even if you had any."

" The way how Red is always serious he just might." Brock pointed out.

" Yep I remember the time he released all of Bugsy's bug collection because he wouldn't leave Red alone until he would convinced him to help him catch more bugs." Gary explained. "I still remember how devastated he saw all of his bugs out of their cases."

"That's Red for you short tempered, hotheaded, and distant, but we still love him." Iris gestured.

"Yeah its not like everyone's perfect." Misty also complimented.

Red got up from his seat. "Well thanks guys for those kind words but I think I'll be leaving now."

"Come on Red stick around." Ash pleaded

"No thanks I feel like going home early today." Red said

"Alright see you later Red." Gary said

Everyone else said good bye to Red as he raised his hand goodbye making his way out of the door.

* * *

The sky was already turning dark which meant it was already night time. After few minutes of walking Red made it to his house as he went to the front door.

"Hey mom I'm home." As Red got inside the house.

"Hi hon how was your day?" Reds mom asked from the living room.

"It was alright I guess, I'm just going to head to bed a bit early."

"Before you do I need to tell you something."

Before Red was about to head upstairs he heard his mom and decided to go see what she wanted. "Alright mom what do you need to talk to me about?"

*breaths heavily* "Son I'm sorry, I don't know how to say this, but we're going have to move."

Red was just stunned by what his mom just told, was his mom telling him the truth, why on earth would she even think of that? He wanted to know a good reason why she's even deciding this. "What! You can't be serious mom, tell me the reason why we have to move. He said in a loud angry tone.

"I'm sorry but I was offered a new job. It has a higher pay rate and more health benefits, I couldn't refuse that offer. She replied in a low voice. This might be a great opportunity for both of us where we don't have to worry about money as much as we used to; plus it's a good to move, it'll be an adventure and a great way to finally just live a bit easier." Reds mom answered in a low voice.

"What makes you think that is making me feel better about it." He said coldly."Would you care to tell me where this new job is at?"

"Its in Fall City at the Fiore region.

"That far, you cant be serious?". Red took of his cap and rinsing through his hair.

"Please understand I'm doing this for you"

"For me? What you can do for me is to not make us move. I'm 16, I can already go out and find a job. I'll go apply to wherever is willing to hire me."

"I don't want you to. I promised myself I wouldn't let you work at the age you currently are. I want to see you go out and be a normal teenager living your life without wasting it on work," She sobbed. "I would hate to see you waste your young life because you had to help out provide for us, just like I had to."

"Mom! Everything that has happen to us was because of him, its because we struggled all these years. Red yelled in frustration. "I had to see you as a little kid work hard, come home late, seeing you cry yourself to sleep. Mom, I'm just mad for seeing you go through all that all the hardships and the moves. Its that very reason why I don't even trust in being close with anybody. Can't you see that life has always made us its b..."

Getting tired of her son's bad attitude she ended up slapping him hard right across his face. "That's enough Red," She yelled trying to put some sense into him. "Life is hard I know that and sometimes it can be unfair, but you know I got over it, its time for you to get over it too. I cant stand to see you being filled with this much hate for the rest of your life. Its going to be so unhealthy for you if you keep holding on to it."

Red breathed heavily and thought of what his mom said, simply just letting go of everything couldn't be done so easily, with what he had went through in the past is something he cant let go over night. "Hmp. whatever, but I'm not making any promises." He started to cool down and rubbing the spot where he got slapped. "Now, can you tell me when we're leaving?"

"In about a week." She answered hesitantly

Just after hearing the answer he slowly started making his way up the stairs to get to his room in order to just let everything absorb to his head. "Its been a long day and I think I should let everything mix in before I end up making myself more angry."

"I understand, but just remember know that I'm doing this for you" She pleaded.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

A week has passed and it was the day that Red is about to leave not only Pallet Town but also the entire Kanto Region, where everybody that he knows live, and it was only going to be a few moments when its going to be time to leave his native region. But for right now, it was time to say goodbye to his close friends. "Its almost time for me to leave," Red said trying not to show any emotion. " and to think my life couldn't suck even more than it already is. Oh well I guess I should've seen this coming."

"Man I can't believe your moving today." Ash said in a upset tone. "I always thought that you would be here forever but I guess not."

"Please don't remind me."

"We're really going to miss you." Iris started to get sad.

"You know, you can always visit us. We're going to here if you need us." Brock said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah I guest. Dam it I cant believe my mom is doing this. Red was now starting to get frustrated.

Misty went up to him trying to get him to cool down. "Come on go easy on her, didn't you say she was mostly doing it for you. At least she's not doing it for her own selfish reason. I'm sure it was hard on her too, don't stay mad at her."

"Yeah your mom is great. I'll never know why your…" Ash didn't get to finish his sentence since Gary stopped him. "Shut up Ash don't bring up that. You know how easily angry he gets if he's ever mentioned." Gary whispered into Ash's ear. "Oh I forgot. He muttered. "Can you let me go now, I cant breath."

Red started making his way towards Ash and Gary in very angry mood. "What were you about to say?"

"He wasn't going to say anything important you know him he can be stupid sometime." Gary trying to make up a quick excuse.

"Hey!" Ash whined.

"Well anyway it was nice knowing you Red, don't." Gary reached out his hand for a hand shake. "Don't be a stranger if you cant come visit at least keep in touch with a call or an E-mail."

Seconds later they broke the hand shake. "I'll try. Mine as well get going now. Its been great knowing you guys." He said emotionless.

"Hope we'll get to see him again." Iris said hoping

"I'm sure we will he's our friend after all . I just hope the new friends he meets over at Fall City will appreciate him like we did and maybe even help him to finally let go. Ash said hopefully. "I'm sure but what I hope is that he'll find someone that will make him happy. Am I right Ash?" Misty said teasingly as she grabbed Ash's hand firmly. "Well who ever that persons going to be she has to be willing to try and really get through to him, but enough of that I wish him luck on his life on Fiore and someday I will go there to make sure he doesn't forget about us."

Everyone smiled on how persistent Ash was. they wished the same thing and deep down they all know that something will happen to their leaving friend that will finally make him at peace with himself and everyone who are currently and soon might be around him.

Red was walking the plain empty fields of Pallet Town as he saw his house a few distance away and in front of two big moving truck along with the men from the moving company putting the last of the boxes into the truck. His mom was quietly waiting for him to arrive to be finally able to leave.

"Oh you're here." Red's mom noticing her son near by. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I'm never ready, but I'm willing to go wherever your going."

"Glad to hear that. Well lets get in the truck, we got a long way to go. The furniture is already over at our new home, along with a couple of new things that you might like." She said so sure of herself.

"I'll be the judge of that mom, so lets get going, its hard enough still being here." He said coldly getting inside the truck.

"I sure you'll be quite surprise."

She fallowed her son getting inside the moving truck sitting right next to him.

They drove past through route 1 where it was eventually going to take them to Veridian City , a town that is really close be to Pallet Town. They ended up driving past it also without taking detours so they wont waste much time getting to Fiore. It didn't take long to get to the Indigo Plateau where their ship is located that is going to take them to their new home which was probably going to be like almost a two day cruise through the sea from Kanto to Fiore. "I guess this is going to be a long trip." Red complained.

* * *

**I gotta say I think this was better even though its almost like the same one I made it a bit different to where I like it and I hope you all like it as well. I wanted this to be a seriouse story where there will hurt/comfort, drama, and along with a bit of romance to where this actually is high school where a lot can happen, which the other one wasnt going anywhere like that.**

**For those people who read the original please review and tell me your honest opinion about the road this story might go in the further chapter or just tell me what you think I really would like to hear your words so please review...**

**Until next time everyone...  
**


	2. Staying Silent

It took a couple of days for the ship to finally reach the shores of Fall City, where Red and his mom will be living in out the four main and only towns of the entire Fiore region. The regions seasons never tend to change for example Fall City, where Red will now reside in, where its always fall which means the leave will remain colorful and laying on the ground, but doesn't stop from being a beautiful little town none the less; Ringtown, which is always spring where the flowers bloom so beautifully and a great place for couples to go on a date and admitting their love to one another; Wintown, the winter , snowy mountain town where everything is covered in snow and has a good reputation of having the best festivals during the holidays; and Summerland, the summer island, a beautiful beach paradise where everyone from the other towns want to visit when they have a vacation from work or from school.

"Well Red we're almost there," His mom said seeing themselves a few yards before reaching shore, "I know I made this decision all unexpected, but trust me, I have a feeling that maybe we were suppose to come here for a reason." As she put her hand his shoulder. "What might make this different compared to all the other places we've moved to?" Said coldly as he got out of his mom's grasp and went to the edge of the ship and leaned against the rails. "I don't know I cant explain this feeling I'm having, its almost as if there's something here for the both of us."

"Like what exactly?"

She went over to him and wrapped herself around her son and simply smiled. "I don't know, maybe you'll find a pretty girl that you will finally open up to." She said teasingly. Red simply grunted from that statement. "Yeah right, What makes you think I would succeed in that?" Red closed is eyes shut remembering a sad event in his childhood that's been bothering him for years now and till this very moment. "I know because, well, simply because you are my son and I just believe in you."

"I hate it when you act like this its too cheesy."

* * *

It took some time, but finally both Red and his mom have reached the shores of Fall City. The sky was already orange and it only meant it wasn't going to long before the sky turns completely dark. Both of them were exhausted both physically and mentally and couldn't wait to get home and sleep in their comfortable beds. There was already a taxi waiting for them prepared to take them to their new house. They drove off and were surprise when its dark the town is beautiful and peaceful almost allot like Pallet Town which just made Red a bit more upset.

"We're here Red." Red's mom said as they finally stopped in front of a perfectly built house that just seemed it was a dream come true for them. They never had a perfect built just like this. "What do think Red, is it nice or what?"

He wasn't even paying attention to the house, he was looking around the surroundings of the whole town, there here beautiful mountains and hilltops just outside of town and not to far either, a perfect place for Red to get some peace and quiet when wanting to alone, and with big oak trees that kids might always try to climb one, but might end up failing. "Yeah, its great mom." He replied still didn't bother looking at it. "You didn't even look at it." She whined. Red looked at it for a second and automatically faced the other direction. "There happy, its nice."

She sighed heavily getting a bit to tired of her sons stubbornness. "Come on I think everything is already set." She said as she opened the door and started making their way inside.

"So what do you think?" She asked Red

Red looked around to see all of the furniture properly in placed. In the living room with a fire place and a perfectly good giant TV at the corner of the living room. "Its impressive I guess. At least they didn't slack off and left things randomly to the floor." Said Red. "They actually had the decency to actually put things where they rightfully belong."

"Glad you like it, I suggest you should check your new room out upstairs. There might a couple surprises for you."

"Alright" He cooperated and starts making his way towards up the stairs where there were three doors two on the left and one on the right, so the decided to take the first door on the left to only notice it was his new room. He looked around amazed at all the new stuff he has gotten. A perfectly build up desk with a new Acer computer right on top of it. There was a even a new 32 inch flat screen TV on top his dresser with a PS3 connected to it along with a stack of games inside the dresser also with his cloths perfectly folded.

"Dam, this new job of hers must of really given her a hell of a pay raise. *sigh* this really is making it difficult for me to stay mad at you mom." Only a few minutes past and his stomach started growling meaning only one thing. "I was going to get hungry sooner or later. All that cheap sushi they served in the boat just made me spit it back out." He left his room and started making his way back downstairs and heading to the kitchen.

"So how do you like you new room sweety. Red's mom asked seeing him return as she was putting away the dishes properly in place into the counters.

"Well I was actually surprise for starters, but other than that it was okay." He put on a cold face trying to hide his true emotions. "so is there anything to eat, you know we didn't eat anything good on that boat."

"I already ordered a pizza while you were upstairs, it shouldn't take that long for it to arrive."

"That sounds a relief, it better get here soon or else its going to be free."

It was a matter of minutes until there was a loud knock coming from the front of the door. "That must be the pizza delivery man, Red why don't you go and get. I still got to put away the dishes." Red's mom said. "Alright I'll go and get it." Red agreed and went straight to the door.

He answered the door and was glad to see it was the delivery boy, with his red pizza boy uniform, a name tag that read Barry P, and a cap with a pizza in front, but more especially the large pizza in his arm. "Hello, here's your pizza right on time and dare I say broke the fastest record on delivering. He said cheerfully. Red just looked at him annoyed by all of his rambling and just wanted to get away from him. "Hey I haven't seen you here before, you must be the new people who just moved in, glad to meet you I'm Barry Pearl, welcome to the neighborhood."

He reached out his hand for a hand shake. Red looked at his hand and didn't even bother shaking it, nor even saying a word. "Hello your suppose to shake it, are you death or blind or something, come on say something will ya." Barry was really starting to get more annoying which just made Red want to slam the door on him. "Come on your not going to get your pizza if you don't start speaking." He said teasingly.

Red finally had enough of Barry's constant blabbering. He swiped the pizza of his arm and traded a 10 dollar bill onto his hand and as if he couldn't be any more rude to him, he finally did what he thought of doing since the beginning, slamming the door right on his face. "Well, that was rude, "Barry whined. "I'm sure I'm going to run into him again and at school probably."

Red took himself and the pizza back to the kitchen taking a seat at the table just started eating as soon as he opened the box, probably due to the fact they had nothing good to eat for a while. "I would have been happy with a salad at best, at least that wouldn't make me want to throw up." Red said while chewing on the chunks of pizza.

"The food wasn't that bad, I mean it wasn't perfect either." His mom made her opinion about that.

"Half of the stuff was rotten, and I'm pretty sure they had tape worms or some sort of disease."

"Maybe, but you should start preparing for your new school tomorrow don't you think." Red's mom suggested

*Breaths heavily* He gets up from his seat. "Dam a new school. This is going to be such a pain."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Just be kind to others and they will be kind to you in return."

"Yeah we'll see, but I think its best that I just keep quiet so nobody will try to bother me." Red said coldly as he starts to head upstairs to his new room and getting ready for bed. "I wonder how my life here is going to be like."

It was now going to be time for him to start his new life at a new high school. Thinking of how he will be branded in school just made him hate it even more. Even though really he didn't care what other people think about him, he just hated when they are all over his business, they always ask a personal question that just gets him angry, which everyone has always branded him, a distant hot head. Back over in Pallet Town, everyone accepted him for it, but now he must see if the people in this region will do the same.

* * *

Its morning as the sun barely has risen up and Red is standing at the front gates of his new school. It was a huge white building with a nice garden surrounding it. There were even trees and a pond to make it nice and peaceful. On top of the school over the main entrance it said Fall City High. It seemed a pretty legit school, practically everybody seemed to be happy being here, even though its school, it didn't seem boring to them, or at least Red must be the judge of that.

Red made past the front gates and now started making his way inside. "Show time."

"Hi Leaf its nice to see you?"

"Oh hey Melody, nice to see you too, so how have you been?" Leaf replied back.

"Great I guess, but enough of that have you heard we're supposedly going to have a new student joining us today."

"Yeah I heard that too, but I really didn't put that much mind into it." Leaf said unimpressed. "Its not like its going to change anything."

" Come on, you at least have to wonder if its going to be a boy or girl."

"Does it really matter that much to you?"

"Only a bit." She replied pretending to not be that interested. "But it's a girl I hope she'll be fun person to hang out with, or if its going to a boy then I wouldn't mind wondering if he's going to be cute."

"Don't start jumping to conclusions Melody," Leaf said to her. "You first have to meet the person and make him or she like you."

"Please whoever its going to be, I know we'll get along just great." Melody sounded so sure of herself.

"Alright may I get your attention please." The teacher announced.

All the students in the lass turned silent.

"Now do I got everyone's attention?"

"Yes Ms. Roxanne." The every student inside the classroom replied.

"Alright, students today we have a new student joining our class today." Roxanne announced. "Come on forward please."

A boy came through the door who had on a red vest underneath it a black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, light brown hair and a red cap that goes perfectly well with his whole attire and it was lowered down to the point it was almost covering his eyes.

"This is Red Fire everyone hope you treat him with equal respect as all of you treat one another."

"Wow, its not what I expected," Melody whispered to Leaf. "Its more than what I expected, he is such a complete hottie."

"_He is pretty cute, but he seems pretty quiet._"Leaf said deep in her thoughts

"Now Red why don't you sit next to Leaf." Ms. Roxanne pointed towards her. "It's the girl with long brunette hair."

Red fallowed her directions and went to sit next to Leaf and in the other side he sat next to Melody.

"Hi! My name is Melody, nice to meet you". Melody introduced herself flirtingly.

He did nothing but sit in his desk quietly, put his head down and just ignoring her completely.

"Hey can you hear me?" She was trying to get Reds attention

"Ok Melody please quiet down." Ms. Roxanne telling her who immediately quiet down when told to. "Now today we're going to learn how to use graphs and decimals correctly."

* * *

Its mostly been a tough and boring day in school, but school is over for the day which means it was time to relax for a bit until the next day, that is what everyone first attention was relaxing and enjoying a little break from all the work.

"I thought today was never going to be over." Leaf said with high spirits raising her arms so high letting her emotions go full out.

"Yeah , but we still got tomorrow before the weekend comes." Said May. "I cant wait for it to happen, practically in almost in every class I was given so much work, I had to stay up past midnight just to be able to catch up."

"Please don't even start with that."

They continued walking having random conversation about anything that was a interesting to them. It was a nice peaceful time for the two walking in town enjoying the nice view of everyone walking by them. Sometimes when working hard that end up getting you exhausted you want nothing to do but lay down and forget everything, you still can't help but still be so full of life, Leaf and May are only a few of the people who are a perfect example of that.

"I'll see you tomorrow Leaf." May saying goodbye as she and Leaf finally made it to her house.

"Ok May bye." Leaf went and gave her a good bye hug. "I'll be sure to text you later."

"Yeah that be great. Be sure to make it back home safely." May waved good bye as she finally got inside and closed the door.

Leaf went on by herself now trying to get herself back home. She felt kind of alone now that May wasn't with her, but she wasn't scared or anything she just sometimes doesn't like to be by herself half of the time, but it really seemed to not matter that much since she especially was only about 15 minutes away from her house, she really had nothing to worry, although on her way a tall, big buff male slowly came approaching her way with a big smile on his face almost happy to see her. Sadly Leaf was to familiar with this person

"Great why did I have to walk in this direction today." She said disgustingly.

*Perverted whistle* "Why hello there Leaf fancy meeting you here." The tall ripped male said

"Yeah its nice seeing you too Kendall," She said sarcastically. "But if you don't mind I need to get home soon, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

She went around him and resumed her way getting home, but she didn't get far though, Kendall ran over to her and blocked her way, preventing her from going any further.

"Leaf, don't leave, lets just talk a bit, you got plenty of time before heading home."

"No thanks, I'd rather want to get home now than being here with you." She said with an attitude.

She again tried to go around, but Kendall just keeps moving side to side blocking her way.

"Hey, I'm trying to start a conversation and being nice, the least you can do is be nice back."

"Being forceful isn't how to get a girls attention," Leaf explained. "Now you try learning that tonight and maybe next time we won't let this happen again."

"Why not now, we're already here so lets just continue."

"No! just let me get through, I want to go home." She demanded as she tried the same routine again and again but no good as always.

"You think I would just give up that easily huh." He still blocking her way. "We can do this all day if I have to, I got plenty of time in hands."

Leaf now didn't know what to do, she couldn't just push him away, he was bigger than her and obviously stronger than her, he could just push her back like as if he wasn't even trying. She was now worried that she wasn't ever going to get home as long as Kendall was still in front of her. This wasn't a perfect time to be by herself, she wished anybody could just come around and help her with the problem she was currently having, little did she know someone else from behind was heading towards them.

"Please just leave me alone. I need to get home." She started to sound scared.

"This wouldn't be happening if we would of just had that nice conversation to begin with."

Leaf has had it, she didn't have any more patients in her anymore, so she just yelled. "Leave me alone now!"

Out of nowhere without even knowing someone was approaching, the person got closer and it was soon realized that it was Red who was coming. He walked past Leaf, even though knowing she was the one who was yelling like as if she was angry, but he just knew it wasn't any part of his business. He soon ended up walking through Kendall shaking his head in disappointment as he walk past him seeing how he has a crappy way of trying to get girls. Kendall noticed this and decided to confront him.

"Hey you!" Kendall yelled to Red. "Do you think you can just walk through here and thinking your better than me, well why don't you come to my face and say it."

Red paid no mind to him as he just continued walking, he thought that this guy was not worth his time and he was not about to get himself into trouble in his first day in this region.

"Hey! When I'm talking to you're suppose to listen, so face me." He said frustratingly as he rushed towards him now blocking his direction. "Your not going anywhere now are you?"

Red didn't say anything, he simply remained being silent, keeping his head down avoiding any eye contact with him and just standing there almost like a statue with his cap still being lowered down covering his eyes like earlier this morning.

"What, you think you're to good to talk." Kendall getting and attitude. "Say something or else I might consider letting you off the hook."

Again he just stood there not saying a word. Leaf stood still there seeing how Red wasn't even showing any fear towards someone who can easily almost squish him. She thought of just making a quick run for it for it, but she knew it wouldn't be right for her to leave Red alone facing Kendall all by himself. She was worried on how all this was going turn, she wanted to step in but she was just to afraid to do anything since even she couldn't do anything to get Kendall to leave her alone.

"_What should I do, can help some sort of way_?" Leaf asked herself.

"Come on go ahead and say something, or at least do something." Kendall said as he started pushing Red a little trying to get him to at least try to do something.

Red was still getting pushed a bit, but he still remained on his spot and still doing his silent routine.

"Maybe I should do this." Kendall now started slapping him slightly and making a big goofy laugh while doing. "This is fun, I might do this all day if I have to."

"_Is he just going to let him do that to him, is he going to fight back?" _Leaf wondered

As Red was still continuously getting smacked he finally had enough. Before he was to get another smack, he grabbed it and shoved back to him.

"Why you, you shouldn't of done that. Now I'm really going have to hurt you." Kendall now angry he made his hand into a fist and was ready to aim it at Red. "Here, a big present for you."

His fist was now aiming towards Red; however, Red wasn't going to let himself get hit that easily, he moved a step back precisely on time when the punch might of hit. He somehow knew all this and still decided not even gloat about it.

"Dammit! Your not going to be lucky this time." He announced as this time, he was ready to start throwing more than one punch.

This time Kendall went full, he used both of his arms trying to lay multiple hits on Red, but like last time, he simply started dodging them whether he had to kneel down, move one step right, one step left, or moving back. To him it was like as if they turtles slowly walking.

"Seriously what are you, how is it you can dodge all my fists so easily?" Kendall wondered getting tired now.

Red saw he was getting exhausted now, he quickly rushed from behind and kicked the back of his knee caps causing Kendall to fall from behind and land on his butt. When ever he tried to get back up to fight back, Red would just forcefully put his foot on his chest making him stay down. "Hey you….guh…..better…guh…watch yourself." Kendall said threateningly trying to get back up until he simply decided that it was no use, he couldn't beat Red, he simply decided to give in. "Ok I quit….guh…can you stop?"

Red did what he wanted and stopped.

Kendall finally got up in his two feet and faced Red, trying to tell him something before he would leave "You might of beaten me, but there are others you need to worry about other than me, so keep your eyes wide open or else it might be you that night get beaten. So until next time we'll settle it between you and me."

As soon as Leaf saw him leave she sighed in relief and glad that this trouble was over and that she finally just go home and forget all this, but before she could do that she wanted to thank the person that got rid of him in the first place. "Thank you so much for helping me," As she walked towards him. "I have no idea what would of happen if you didn't came you're a life saver."

Red didn't say anything he rubbed his cheek where Kendall kept on smacking him.

Leaf just stood in front him having a big smile in front of him; probably showing how grateful she is for helping her. While on the other hand Red felt a little freaked out on how she was smiling at him. "My name is Leaf, we have Ms. Roxanne's class together we sit right next each other. And your name is Red, right?" There were no words but did give a nod. "You must've just moved here I bet you, I'm really sorry if I brought you trouble just after transferring here. Let me make it up to you, I'll show you around the town and maybe the other towns if you are intrested."

He again didn't say anything, nor even giving any sign of a reply, he walked past her started walking away from her and not even bothering to look back and see the reaction of her face. Walking in the middle of the sunset making his a leave a bit of a dramatic kind, which you would mostly see in movies.

"Wait!" She yelled. "Are you going to take my offer?"

Still walking and not looking back. It eventually took a while for Leaf to no longer even see Red since he walked a good distance to no longer be seen.

"Does he hate me or is he just quiet," Leaf wondered. "Oh well, I'll see him again its not like he can be silent or ignore me forever, I'll make him talk and maybe after that I should get to know him." She said persistently. "Until then, I mine as get going now."

Leaf resumed her way home and now hoping that no one is going to give her any trouble. She still had a smile on her face throughout her way home still thinking about what just happened. She might have been getting hit on by the type of boy she didn't even like, she was saved by a mystery handsome boy who just transferred who probably was just shy to say something, but Leaf was determine to find out who this guy truly is.


	3. Things Never Going You're Way

**Wow how long has it been since I uploaded, I bet it was quite some time now since the last uploaded. Well the long wait is here a new chapter to enjoy. I know I took my time to upload but I was really busy with life that it took my time from writing and typing. But I wrote a few chapter ahead, but don't get to comfortable I still have a life in the real world.**

**So enjoy this new chapter and leave of a review with your opinion on it or leave a request to see what other Pokemon characters you want to see here.**

* * *

The sun starts to rise slowly as a new day starts to make its way up. Another beautiful day will shine throughout Fall City as of the rest of the entire region. But sadly its just another day that a kid and/or teenager must waste by attending school; however, if every student remembers it's the last school day of the week which means no classes the next day. Now they will have to anxiously wait for the upcoming weekend.

"Leaf! Wake up now, its time for to get ready." A women's voice was heard yelling.

Leaf started groaning and making whiny noises having to know she had to wake up which she doesn't like doing really early in the morning. "Just a few more minutes wont hurt. I'll get up later." She said to herself as she put herself back to sleep completely ignoring her mothers orders.

After a few more minutes of sleep out of nowhere the door suddenly slammed hit the wall with such force almost as someone opening it was not too happy. "Leaf I told you to get up a few minutes ago, so get up now." She demanded as she forcefully took the blanket off of her daughter. "Don't you remember you got school today and I don't want you to blame me if your late."

"Ok mom, I heard you." Leaf finally waking up and sitting up. "Happy! I'm up so can you quit yelling?"

"Yes, all you had to was wake up and I wouldn't have to come here to yell at you." She said in a low inside voice. "Now hurry up and change so you can get some breakfast."

Leaf saw her mom leave her room and gently closing the door. "Nice that she didn't slam it." Now getting off her bed and stretching up her body to fully awaken her tired muscles. "I better get a move on or else mom will start yelling again."

She started running towards the bathroom to take a morning shower before going to the to eat breakfast. After finishing she changed into her clothing that prepared last night . "All done finally, and I must say I look great as always. Complimenting herself as she's staring at herself from the bathroom mirror. "Alright enough of this time to get something to eat."

"Great you're here." Leaf's mom greeted her. "Hurry and eat so you wont end up being late."

Leaf rushed to her seat and immediately proud to see a plate in front of her which had a pair of pancakes, two sticks of bacon toast smothered in jelly and next to a glass of fresh milk. "Thanks mom it looks great." She thanked and immediately started scavenging through her food.

"Calm down Leaf, I told you to hurry, but I didn't tell you to rush yourself."

"You don't need to worry mom, I'm already done she replied as she start drinking whatever was left in her glass. "You I didn't even make myself sick. Now I should get going pretty soon."

"Do you need me to drop you off?"

"No thanks, I already planed to walk to school with May."

*knock**knock*

"That must be her right now. I'll go ahead and answer it." leaf went ahead and answered the front door. "nice that your finally here May. I'll just get my bag and we'll be all set to go."

"Okay, I'll be out here waiting."

Leaf walked over to the living room closet and immediately sees her bag perfectly shelved above next to a couple of planets. "Great I got it. Okay mom I'm leaving now." She yelled across the hall. "Aren't you forgetting something young lady?' Her mom asked seriously. "Oh your right mom, how could I forget?" She remembered what she forgot and went back to her mom. "And to think you were about to forget young lady."

Both mother and daughter gave each other a goodbye kiss on each others cheek. It was their little thing they do when one of them leaves. "Now off you go."

"Ok, Ill see you later mom, bye." Leaf rushed back to the front door where May was still waiting. Sorry for keeping you waiting. We can finally go now."

"About time I thought I had to leave without you." She was obviously joking.

"Like you would ever do that; anyways, lets get out of here already."

* * *

Later the two blue eyed, brunette hair colored girls peacefully started walking their way across town trying to get to school on time, but along the way they try to make their little walk a bit more interesting by having simple conversations and whispering gossip to one another.

"Leaf, I want to know if its true that there was a new student that just transferred here yesterday?" May started asking. "Yep that's true. I have him in Ms. Roxanne's class. He doesn't seem to talk a lot though he is really quiet. Melody even was trying to flirt with him and he didn't acknowledge her. Leaf explaining to her and decided not to tell May what else had happened yesterday with Red. May out of nowhere started giggling from she was just told. "I feel sorry for her I wonder if he was just little shy."

Leaf couldn't help but start thinking to herself of the whole situation from yesterday involving with Kendall and Red. "_I highly doubt he's shy or scared for that matter. Then he wouldn't of stood up to Kendall like that, and he was twice as big than he was. He didn't back down from him and actually ended up helping me in the end._"

As they continued walking someone from behind was creeping up behind them. Making sure that he didn't make any noises so that they wont notice him. As soon as he was close enough he swiped Leaf's hat and May's bandanna and put himself in front of them.

"Wow who knew it was going to be that easy. A boy wearing a red hoody, knickle bockers, wearing his cap backwards with a yellow stream in the middle and two black streams in between, and has a string of his hair sticking out that was almost a blue-green tone. "Seriously, you two have to be better guarded every time or else some other pervert might swipe you up and take you away."

"The only pervert I see here is you Ethan, now give me back my bandana." May demanded angrily.

"And while your at give me my hat back." Leaf added.

"Now what would be the fun of that if I just handed them back to you ladies very easily." Ethan asked teasingly." Come on at least try to take them from me. I'm trying to add some fun into this day."

"Your so going to get it Ethan." May said giving him a murder look

Both may and Leaf charged at Ethan trying to get back their head wears, but sadly they weren't even close enough to getting them back. Ethan was a little to quick for them and even had a slight height advantage over them, he can just rise them high up not worrying about them getting them.

"Ethan enough of this. We're going to be late if we keep on doing this." Leaf said.

"Then hurry up so we can be on time." Ethan replied.

The whole thing still kept on going seeming like it was never going to end, but without anyone knowing someone else was closely approaching them and almost looking like Ethan.

"Alright Ethan you can stop now." A boy telling him who in almost look exactly like Ethan, except that he was wearing yellow shorts instead of knickle bockers, wearing a cap that was also yellow and backwards too, but it was of a different design than Ethan's, and his hair was a lighter tone of blue. "Just hand over their things."

He went over to Ethan and took back both May's and Leaf's head wears.

"Party pooper."

"Sorry about that you know how my brother gets." As he handed them their stuff back. "Hope we can forget about all this."

"Don't worry about it Jimmy, its nice to see there are some people who are willing to be a bit more mature." May staring hatefully at Ethan.

"hey! I can be mature sometimes. I just choose not to." He replied. "Yeah right, I bet that was just the only lame excuse you could of think of." Leaf pointed out. Ethan started laughing sarcastically by her statement. "You shouldn't be talking Leaf, its not like your mature yourself you know."

"Oh shut up already."

"Ok I don't mind standing here and keep this conversation going, but we really need to get moving." May spoke out. "I don't want to end up being late because of you guys."

"I guess we have to start running." Jimmy said.

With no further saying all four of them start making a run for it at their max speed.

* * *

**X Fall City High X**

*Heavily Breathing* Dam Jimmy," Ethan said exhaustingly. "I told you we should of taken our boards with us. Maybe then we wouldn't of ended up running our way here."

"You know you cant trust yourself with it in school. You always end up riding it on the halls and cause trouble," Jimmy replied. ""Besides Ms. Cynthia would of just ended up taking it away from you and worst of all I'll get mines taken away too, and I don't use it in the halls.

"If you two are done arguing I'll be going now." May announced now starting to make her way to her first period class. "I'll see you twins at lunch, but I should tell you that I would recommend getting to you're class's too." Leaf advised. "So anyway I'll be seeing you two later, bye." She also went ahead leaving the twins Jimmy and Ethan by themselves.

As Leaf finally made to her first period class she immediately went to her desk and took a seat. "_I wonder what boring lesson Ms. Roxanne is going to teach us today_?" Leaf said in her head as she laid her head down. "*Sigh* I hope things are going to be more calm than they were yesterday. I do not need to see another fight that I had some connection with."

She hoped as the rest of her classmates started coming in and taking their seats, but really paid attention when the last person to enter the classroom was Red heading to his desk which was right next to her. But before he could reach his seat…..

Hey Red." a female voice calling out his name

Red turned around to see who called for him and grunted annoyingly when he figured it was no other than Melody. "Nice day isn't it?" She asked sweetly. He didn't say anything like always and just let out a small yawn. "So you must be tired right? Me too, but hey at least its Friday get to sleep in tomorrow." He still gave her the salient treatment which was really starting to driver a little crazy. "So Red, are you starting to like it here?" Again no word coming out of his mouth. "Well if not, then on behalf of me I'll offer my services to you by showing you around and maybe even take you to the other three locations. What do you say?"

Red finally having enough decided to just walk away from her and head towards his seat knowing he no longer wants to be near especially if she is just trying to find a away to get him to go on a date with her.

"Why is this guy so impossible?" Melody wondered bitterly.

Leaf started giggling to herself after seeing how Melody got rejected. She even wished that she would go up and talk to him but thought. _"If I try to talk to him myself bet he would just say nothing like last time. I'll let him get adjusted a bit before I start to do anything."_

* * *

As half of the day gone by it was time for to readjust the mind and take a good well deserve break as it was Lunch period for Red and the people he ended up encountering. He already gotten his food from standing in line and started heading towards a table that seemed totally abandoned. Upon sitting down he looked around and saw everyone enjoying themselves with their friends, sadly he no longer had being new and all. But that didn't matter to him he needed to be alone to get better adjusted to the change and hoping no one tries to bother him, but little does he know he might not get his way.

"So Kendall is that the guy that supposedly embarrassed you?" A red haired male asked looking towards Red.

"Yep that's him alright," Kendall replied. "I would never forget how he looks like. Especially how he beaten me in front of Leaf. I'm going to go over there and show him he cant make a fool out of me."

He was about to get up and head towards Red, but someone next to him raised his arm up to prevent him from going. "Now hold up Kendall, right now I wouldn't recommend it's the best time."

"Come on Touya, what is the reason why I cant go there and take revenge."

Touya rolled his eyes from Kendall's stupidity. "Well first of all we're in the cafeteria where we would attract attention to ourselves and second," He pointed a few tables down from where he's sitting revealing to be where Leaf's was sitting along with seven other people. "Leaf is here and when she sees everything she might get Brendan and the others to stop us and help this Red person out."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"I think we shouldn't even bother doing anything. Lets face it there was no way you ever had a shot with Leaf. I don't even know why we should help you get revenge just because you got rejected and taken down. It was you own fault all that happened to you, but I don't decide leave that to Silver."

"Okay. So silver what do you think we should do?'

Like Touya said we're out in the open and might get a little attention," Silver repeating what Touya said. "but don't you worry we will do something just not at this moment. When class is over then we'll make our move."

"Don't tell me we are going to teach this guy a lesson. I shouldn't waste my time for Kendall's mistakes." Touya objecting. "Besides I have a thing after school, so I'm not going to be helping you."

"Who said that we were going to do that. I have something else in mind. You can go ahead and do whatever it is you are going to do. I'll just get someone else to help us out."

"Alright then cant wait hear how this is going to end up."

As Silver and the others talked about the plan later Red was sitting quietly by himself and Leaf was enjoying herself with her good friends that she had known for quite some time.

Hey Marina did I ever tell you how great you look." Ethan started flirting towards the girl across from him with sky blue hair and crystal blue eyes. "Sometimes I ask myself if you really are trying to get my attention instead of my brothers. Go ahead and admit it I'm sure he can take it."

"Thanks for the compliment Ethan," Marina thanked. "but I kind of did it for myself. Besides no offence if I were to try to get someone's attention it would be your brother."

Jimmy's face slightly started turning red but quickly started drinking his sports drink making it seem he didn't hear anything.

"Calm down Jimmy don't rush yourself. You know they are just teasing you." Said Leaf

"Teasing me about what?" Jimmy being in denial

"Nothing at all." Ethan patted him in the back. "By the way Hilda," Facing towards the girl with long brunette hair , blue eyes much like Leaf's, wearing a brown vest and short shorts. "You look nice too."

"Thanks and before you ask, no. I didn't do it for you. I just like to make myself look pretty that's all." Hilda answered before being asked the same question as Marina. " Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Naw, you pretty much answered everything I was going to ask."

Leaf giggled a bit seeing how silly everybody been lately. Leave it for today for everyone to be acting silly. She looked around to see how everyone was doing, which pretty much were being happy much like her. But noticed from afar three familiar faces she isn't to fond of. One turning out to be Kendall, who caused her problems yesterday

Him and the other two seemed to be looking at something in particular. "_Whatever those guys are looking it cant be good_." Leaf said in her mind. Tracing to see who they are looking at and found out their sights were on Red. "_Oh no, He must of told Silver about yesterday _." Now starting to feel a little bit guilty. "_Dam why couldn't he just drop it . Now Red is going to get it because of me._"

Continuing being worried a boy sitting next to her saw the look on her face and noticed that was staring at something. "Hey Leaf are you alright? Is there something in particular that you are staring at?"

Leaf snapped out of her trance and turned to the person who that was asking her questions. "Oh nothing Brendan, I guess I'm just bored and started spacing out."

She answered him and out her attention back on Silver and the others. "_Maybe I'm just jumping into conclusions. I'm sure nothing is going to happen, but maybe I should do a little snooping just to make sure. Knowing Silver and Touya they are never up to any good_. _I think its best to bring in someone else for help._"

* * *

**Later In the Afternoon**

"Finally we're out of that dam school." Kendall said. "I've been waiting all day to go confront that little punk. He wont know what hit him."

"I heard that you didn't lay a hand on him and clearly brought you down quite easily which can explain why your all frustrated today. Your pretty pathetic and I can see why Touya didn't want anything to with you."

"Shut it Paul or I might end up using my brut strength on you." He started showing of his arms.

Paul just smirked seeing how pathetic Kendall really was showing off his muscles right in front of his face. "You think I should be afraid. If all these muscles still made you lose against someone smaller that you then what makes you think I cant do the same."

"The both of you can stop it now." Silver demanded. "Its not the best time to be arguing. In case you forgotten Kendall we got things to take care off since its impossible for you to do anything by yourself."

"Sorry"

"No matter lets get moving."

They headed to the school's front gates and on the outside they immediately saw Red leaving the school grounds.

"There he is, what exactly do you tend to do?" Paul asked.

"Just follow my lead." Silver replied as they started getting closer behind Red and called him out. "Hey you, the one with the cap."

Red stopped from walking any further and turned around to see two people he knew nothing about and one he was already quite familiar with. He already might know exactly why they wanted to confront him, especially in a group. He never expected or wanted this much attention in his first couple of days here, but sometimes you just might get things that you don't want or never getting what one wants.

"Me and you got to talk."


	4. What Next?

"Leaf do you mind telling me where you are dragging me to?" Brendan asked as he was being pulled by the hand by no other than Leaf.

"Sorry Brendan but there is no time for me to explain we just really need to hurry." Leaf replied just trying to get outside as soon as possible.

"_Geez cant wait to see what is with her this time." _He asked himself still being pulled by her**.**

Finally making it to the exit they were finally outside of the schools grounds along with seeing with the few students that were still roaming on the school grounds all looking cheery that class was done looking forward for their little break from school. But for Leaf and Brendan they have no time to celebrate for them as one of seemed tense and the other was all confuse wondering to where he was getting dragged to.

Going around all over the school property with Brendan in hand they ended stopping near the schools kendo club and behind where the building was at Leaf had finally found the person she was looking for, but felt a bit discomfort on what she had also seen. "Uhh oh. I guess I'm already a little to late." She muttered to herself when she realized that the person she was looking for was not by himself but surrounded by a group of people that she wished they the last people to see.

"Hey what is going on why is Silver here?" Brendan asked as he saw Silver and his group of friends surrounding someone he does not recognize. "Who's that guy? I don't ever remember seeing around here." Looking straight at the person with a light brown hair almost covered up by his red cap who may be unknown to him but Leaf is already is all to familiar with. "Hey Leaf do you know who that guy is?"

Leaf didn't answer his question she continued on looking at the whole thing seeing Silver, Paul and Kendall surrounding Red in each possible side so it would of seemed he had no chance to escape.

"Leaf if your not going to talk then can we go? We don't want to end up in that guy situation too."

Just out of nowhere before being able to realize it Brendan was hard pushed behind a near by bush thanks to Leaf being the one to push him not even bothering to warn him "Now lay low and be quiet or we'll be seen." She muttered quietly as she quickly fallowed on with him.

"Ok you really have to start explaining what is going on.?" He started asking impatiently being a bit angry with her for making him hit his head a little.

"I'll tell you later just be quiet I'm trying to watch." She replied to him as she dig through the bushes to see what was going on.

Brendan decided to let it go for the moment and see what Silver's actions are for today. "_He is at it again to think if he has nothing better to do than to harass harmless victims for his enjoyment. I wonder if this really is what Leaf was trying to bring me to?" _He asked himself in the back of his mind as he continued to watch but also to watch the face reaction of Leaf. "_She_ _looks kind of tensed_."

* * *

"Oh boy you're finally going to get now." Kendall sounding over joy as he began cracking his knuckles and his neck. "There is no way you can possibly take care of all three of us by yourself. Lets hope you know how to take a hit because your going to get a lot of them."

Red backed up a step and laid his bag down and put a stance getting ready for wherever they might decided to start jumping him.

* * *

From afar Leaf and Brendan were still watching and they were starting to get a little anxious to see what was might end from this. Leaf couldn't bare the feeling and didn't want to continue on watching." I cant stand it I need to do something I cant see him get pushed around while I'm just hiding here." Finally fed up she got up, but only to get pulled back down immediately.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you. You wouldn't be able to change anything if I actually did let you go over there."

"Let go I'm not going to lay down here behind this bush seeing him get beat up. He needs help." She said courageously as she was trying to get out of his grip.

"Calm down a bit I know want to help, but there really isn't anything you can do. You aren't really good at helping people in these situations anyway. You just might make things worst for whoever he is."

"Then you go out and do something since you are all knowing."

"And I'm guessing this why I was dragged here. In a way you knew this was going to happen did you?"

"Well…."

Just seeing the expression on her face he knew he was right and could tell she really needed his help. He had no intention in just abandoning her when she really needs someone to help her out. "Don't bother answering I'll stay and try to figure all this out only when things are really starting to go out of control. I don't want to go over there making a fool of myself if nothing is going to happen."

A smile appeared on her face happy that he would still stay with her. "Thank you Brendan you're a good friend I owe you one."

"Just give me an explanation on why you knew that all this was going to happen. That's what you're going to owe me."

Leaf gave him an annoyed stuck up look always wanting an explanation. "Fine I'll give you one. Seriously you always have to act as if you are my dad."

"Thank goodness I'm not. You have no idea that would bring me even more trouble."

Just immediately out of the air he felt a hard slap coming from Leaf's hand.

"Women."

* * *

"Finally lets take him down." Kendall charged straight towards Red aiming a straight punch at him.

As it was about to hit him Red easily seize Kendal's arm and impressively was able to get the arm behind Kendal's back as almost like a policeman does with a crook. "H hey w w what are going to do? Your not about to brake it are you.?" Kendal asked frighteningly going through a bit of pain in his arm.

Red thought real hard not to twist his arm any farther he doesn't want to be responsible for braking someone's arm and end up making his life here any more of a drag than its heading to already. Instead he did nothing but kick the right leg over so Kendall could just fall right on his back.

"Does this guy know karate or something?" Kendal sounded dazed.

Silver gave a helping hand to Kendal and set him right on his feet. "Why don't you just be quiet and stand still," Silver telling him quite coldly. " if you couldn't beat him before what makes this moment any different. Just let me and Paul take care of this and you just stay out of the way can you do that for me?"

"Yeah sure."

Now putting Kendal straight he put all of his attention on Red. "Sorry about that I really didn't plan on this kind of thing happening. I was told everything that happened between you two yesterday and with the result ending like it did just now."

Not even bothering to waste his words on these three Red stood with his hands on his pockets and gave a cocky smirk to Kendal that just made him angry.

"I have to say congrats on that." Silver started giving out a small clap. "I was really impress when I was told the whole thing and especially more impressed when I just saw it right in front of me. Taking down someone twice your size without even trying that is some skill. All I'm going to say it would be a great honor if I were to offer you a spot in this little gang I have going on."

"You should feel lucky about this. Paul added. "People who mess with either of us the wrong way never ends pretty well for them. But with you its different we really took an interest in you and decided to give you an offer instead. What do you say someone like you would be a perfect addition in the group."

They were not getting a reply from Red. All they ended up hearing was the wind that was passing by.

"Hey you aren't you going to answer us?" Paul asked coldly. "We're giving you a break here or you really want to make this really tough for you."

"I'll answer for him." Kendall charged straight at Red but not being as fast Red quickly knelled down making him trip and fall on his back a second time. "This is so not over." Kendall was about to get up and try again but like yesterday Red put his foot down on his chest and kept pressing him down every time he decided to get up. "Why is this happening?" He yelled out of anger even being able to scare off the birds near by.

"Because you're an idiot." Paul answered and went ahead to push Red away and help his idiotic friend up.

"Well it doesn't take a hint that you are not going to reply or even speak a word anytime soon." Silver predicted. "That's fine for now this was all sudden anyway. Especially with you just getting here your not looking for any sort of click yet. We'll give you some time to think it over while you get better adjusted here. We'll come and find you for our answer."

"We'll be off now lets hope you make the right decision."

The trio started going on their way leaving Red to himself but as they were about to go any further he saw Kendal stop for a bit and faced him in order to just give him the finger. With that he quickly tried to catch up with the other two. *Sigh* He picked up his book bag and started being on his way while on his mind wondering why is it he's becoming some what popular all of a sudden. He didn't want anything like this to start happening nor did he ever wanted to start. Just thinking who else is he going to end up attracting he already got a girl crushing on him and a gang trying to recruit him. He didn't even want to think about it any further.

* * *

"_I wonder what was really going on I didn't expect it to end like this_." Brendan thought to himself. "_It seemed even without our help he could of handled everything all by himself. He really does have some moves."_

"I'll see you later Brendan." Leaf said as she got on two feet.

She was about to start walking but she was pulled back on the ground behind the bush thanks to Brendan. "Hold up for a sec Leaf. We had a deal if I stayed and tried to help you would explain to me what was really going on with that guy."

"Can't this wait for another time. I promise next time I'll explain everything."

"No, since we're both here already we can talk it out right now."

"Fine!." She pouted.

After a brief few minutes of telling the whole story to Brendan, there was a bit of a pause almost if he is just letting the whole thing absorb into his head. "Okay that was interesting glad to have finally know. Wow I cant believe that in just one day he ends up getting into a big predicament thanks to you. If I were him I would stay away from you for good."

"Shut up, at least nothing bad really happen. No one got hurt and you didn't have to step in."

Brendan got up and started stretching out his body. "Yeah we all turned out to be lucky."

"Ummmm what were you doing?" A female voice was heard near by.

Leaf got up too see who was the one asking and realized it was someone very close to her. "Oh hi May," She ended up seeing May standing a few inches from the bush she and Brendan were hiding behind.

"I didn't expect to still see you here May," Brendan looked a bit surprised. "we were just about getting ready to leave."

"Yeah and now that you're here I guess we can just walk together." Leaf said cheerfully.

"That sounds great." May giving a faint smile. "So Brendan, are going to accompany us it would be nice if you just walk with us halfway."

"Sorry I cant, I told Lucas I would meet up with him at his house." He replied. "If I hadn't made any plans then I would."

"Don't worry about it maybe next time. How about it Leaf, shall we get going?"

"Yeah!" Leaf saying it all obvious. "See you later Brendan we're off now."

He waved off to them as he start seeing them leave and wasn't long until he started going off his own path.

* * *

As both Leaf and May started walking somewhere in May's head couldn't help but think about what were Leaf and Brendan really doing before running into them. She didn't want to start making false accusations so she just decided to just be forward and ask. "Hey Leaf, I need to ask you something what were you and Brendan really doing before running into you?"

Leaf was caught off guard when she asked her that question. She doesn't have a problem answering her question, but she doesn't want to tell May yet about everything that went on with Silver and his gang, or about with Red, hoping not to drag her along as well for her . For now she decided not to tell her the truth for her sake.

"Well…..I was looking for you, but eventually I saw Brendan on the way and eventually we ran into you."

"Oh, are you serious?"

"Yep, so we can walk together."

"That's nice of you. I just thought that….."May turned silent for a moment until she managed to fish what she was about to say. "you two were doing something with each other."

Leaf noticed the way of how May was speaking when she said _doing something with each othe_r. Her and Brendan were doing something but it wasn't the idea that May probably had in her mind. Almost as if she thought that there was something serious going on between her and Brendan. Leaf just laughed at the idea if May was really thinking about that.

"May you really got nothing to worry about. All we were doing was just talk while I was looking for you. Nothing else was going on I swear?"

"Oh okay."

"Plus if it really concerns you I am not really interested in him that way and besides….." She closed in May's ear and whispered. "he's all yours."

"Oh shut up!" May yelled from embarrassment and blushed a bit, but deep down she felt some sort of relief to here her say that.

"Don't get mad I was only teasing you."

"I'm not."

"Whatever . So hey before we go heading home how about we go get some ice cream I'm really craving some right about now."

"Yeah me too."

"Great then and maybe on the way we can check out the stores to see what you should wear so you can really get Brendan's attention. Leaf said jokingly.

"Shut up." May yelled out of anger as she started chasing Leaf around.

As she was trying not to get caught by May she couldn't help but think. _"I wonder what he's doing right now?"_

* * *

With all that has happened today in school. Red was finally glad to be back at the place where he can be at peace, his home.

As getting inside his house he threw his book bag at closest couch and eventually threw himself at the same couch happily laying on it and using his book bag as a pillow, and finally lowering his cap to cover his eyes.

"Well hon glad to see you are finally back." Red's mom greeted seeing him laying down. "How is school going so far?"

*Sigh_*_


End file.
